


来路不明的婴儿

by Aleera



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Illya is a troll, and a surprisingly good babysitter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleera/pseuds/Aleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon 回到家，发现Illya莫名其妙地有了一个婴儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	来路不明的婴儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby of Unknown Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742405) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



> 。我推荐你看原文。  
> There is something wrong about the word count for Chinese on AO3. The exact word count is 1216.

 

来路不明的婴儿

 

作者：Alex51324

梗概：Napoleon 回到家，发现Illya莫名其妙地有了一个婴儿。

 （大概没有cp，三个人住在同一个公寓里，斜体字是法语）

 

 

 

回到公寓后，Napoleon对坐在窗边摇椅上的Illya点了下头，继续向厨房走去。

离厨房还差几步远的时候，他倒回去，直到重新看到Illya。不，他的眼睛没有骗他。

“ _那玩意_ 你从哪弄来的？”他问，指着Illya抱在胸前的婴儿。

Illya摇着摇椅，划着圈揉着婴儿的背。“地铁里别人发的。从一个箱子里。”

考虑到跟Red Peril 和 Tiny Terro在一起后他的生活变得有多不可思议，Napoleon差点就信了Illya的回答。他摇了摇头，决定不去在意这件事情，走去厨房放他拿回来的杂货。

 

婴儿刚开始发出噪音的时候Napoleon尽了他最大的努力去忽视它。Illya拍着婴儿的背，柔声用俄语对它说着什么，但那噪音还是逐渐变成了声嘶力竭的哭叫。Illya一手托着它，把它倚在自己的肩膀上，起身去厨房把奶瓶扔进了炉子上的一锅热水里。

“不是你偷的吧？”Napoleon 问。

Illya 瞪了他一眼，拿过掩在沙发边上的一个包开始给婴儿换尿布。他做了个鬼脸分散婴儿的注意力，换完了还在它的小肚皮上吹了口气*。

厨房里的定时器响了起来，“帮我把奶瓶拿过来行吗？”Illya问。

Napoleon照做了，他看着Illya用手腕内侧试了试牛奶的温度，把婴儿窝在自己的臂弯里开始喂它。

“不是你的，对不对？”Napoleon问。

Illya再次瞪了他一眼。

“如果是，我觉得我有权知道——这是关乎任务的信息。”

Illya已经懒得瞪他了。

“Gaby知道吗？”

这个问题倒是为他赢得了一些注意。

Napoleon坐在一边看着。想知道这件事究竟会发展成什么样子。婴儿把牛奶喝完后，Illya把它举到肩头帮它打嗝。Napoleon有一些担心——这个大块头能把车后盖掰下来，他只要稍不注意，可能会把婴儿像虫子一样捏扁。

但Illya很小心，婴儿顺利地打了个嗝。

 

“你不能把它留下，”Napoleon说，“我希望你清楚这一点。我们是特工，这孩子不可能和我们一起。”

Illya没有理会他，一边摇一边唱着安眠曲，把婴儿哄睡着了。

“我真的——”

Illya示意他放低声音。

“我真的，”Napoleon小声说，“非常想知道这个婴儿是哪来的。”

但Illya还是没有说。一个半小时之后，Gaby回来了。她看到婴儿的时候并不惊讶，但和Illya一样，对所有关于婴儿来路的问题不予理会。

“好吧，那我去准备晚饭……我想做西班牙什锦饭。”

“听起来不错，”Gaby说。

“随你喜欢，Cowboy。”

好吧，起码这证明他还不是透明的。“这个婴儿也会留下来吃晚饭吗？”

没有回答。

 

终于，在晚饭过后，有人敲响了门。“ _那是妈妈，_ ”Illy用法语对婴儿说。

他把门打开，外面站着他们公寓楼上住着的一位女性。“ _太感谢你了，Kuryakin先生_ 。”她说，“ _我的小天使给你添麻烦了吗？_ ”

“完全不会，”Illya说。“你得到那份工作了吗？”

“我还不知道——他们说明天还会有另一个女孩来面试，他们到那时候就会决定。”

“ _祝你好运。_ 我很高兴能帮上忙。”

她抱着孩子，拿上装着婴儿用品的包离开了。

 

“你帮忙带孩子，”Napoleon说。

Illya耸了耸肩。

“你为什么不直说，这有什么好瞒的？”

“瞒你很有趣，”Illya回答。

 

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> *在婴儿肚皮上吹气的原文是blow raspberries,就是嘴唇直接压在皮肤上发出的声音，我思考了30s，觉得没有准确翻译。


End file.
